TPW userpage archives/Drek'TharSuperSword
... YO DUDE. SCROLL DOWN AND SEE SOME DELETED PASTAS THAT I'VE MANAGED TO SAVE BEFORE THEY WERE DELETED. AND, I JUST DONT WANNA PUT THEM ON THE ARTICLES CUZ IM LAZY LIKE DAT. Why I'm here *I like to find humorous trollpastas *I like reading shitpastas here (like Sonic.exe) *Just wanna help My trolley projects #MUTAHAR KISSES ME #PlantsvsZombies2.apk #GoogleChrome.exe #Twittarz ownz mee #MissingYES #X CORNZ EVERYWAREZ (For those who don't know what this means, it's an inside joke for the PvZ Wiki community. It's pretty trending right now, and ppl just like put a crappily edited avatar with X with pink background there (like mine). You can find the origin of this joke here: plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:343040 Deletion log refugee #1: They can have their mother (written by Azaboi) 21/11/2019 - It’s been dead for several days. The carnage that occurred on the streets below had lasted several weeks after the initial outbreak, and only the occasional car alarm or breaking glass sounds could be heard interrupting the eerie silence. When it finally ceased only the ghostly nothing fell on ever listening ears. A few weeks ago, International panic erupted when a virus emerged onto the busy streets of London. The city exploded with people running to loved ones, to find shelter or escape. I was one of the lucky ones. I think. My name is Kieron, and fortunately I was at home with my family. My mum, Lisa, my father, Patrick and my sister Shannon and I were watching a movie for the evening, when the emergency broadcast was sent out. We alerted our neighbors, gathered all supplies and went to the roof. I had always had a crush on my next door neighbor Louise, and given the circumstances I could foresee us spending a lot more time together. Brown hair that trailed past her shoulders, deep green eyes that resembled emeralds, the most beautiful smile I’d ever seen. She was the same age as me, just a few months younger, and we spoke regularly, but we never hung out anywhere, just the occasional hello in the corridor. ---- 23/11/2019 – Her bright and glowing face now replaced with one of fear and terror, I could see she was shaken by the event. All of us were. On the roof with my family was Louise and her family; Chloe, her younger sister, George, her dad, Ann, her mum, and her older brother Shane. Also with us was a fat little shit. I don’t remember his name really, I just never liked him. I pushed that fat bastard over the edge of the roof a few days ago. His man-breasts alone gave more sustenance to the fleshers than a calf would have done. Don’t worry, I gave him mercy. I dangled him over the edge first to hear him squeal. “Squeal little piggy” I crooned in his ear; “Deliverance” was always a firm favorite of mine. I was only messing around I guess. I didn’t like him but I had intended to pull him back up over the edge. If he wasn’t so obese then he would have lived so it was his fault really. I think Louise was impressed I even managed to hold onto him for so long. She must have been. Chicks love a guy that’s strong. She tried to playfully deny that she liked it, but then she was constantly winking at me so I knew it was a trick. ---- 01/12/2019 – Louise and I fell in love, She would sit and listen to me all day, without making a sound. I would do everything for her. I would sing to her, make her breakfast, but she would always leave it for me. I knew she liked my cooking but, she never ate any of it. She wants me to not be hungry, one of the many reasons I love her. Everyone would watch us, They would sit in silence and watch us all day. I never grew tired of spending time with my Louise. Between you and me, the sex was amazing! ---- 15/12/2019 - A helicopter saw us and tried landing nearby to pick us up today. He must have been distracted or seen one of the fleshers because when he got close, a horrified look took his face and he crashed the helicopter into the building opposite. I was growing bored, and I might have to leave my lover and our families to join the ranks of the undead below. The smell of us must have attracted them as now a hefty bunch is below my feet as I dangle them over the edge. ---- 19/12/2019 – It’s just me now. I got bored of Louise not talking. She hadn’t talked since we’d been together and I only put the knife through her eye that once. The others had tried to stop us being together so I had to put my knife in their necks to keep them quite. They were drawing too many fleshers and should really learn to hold their tongues. The sex with Louise has become less interesting. She’s rigid like a plank of wood now. Repetitive and she’s always cold. I tried making her smile with my knife but nothing. No emotion. I might have to break up with her soon. ---- 30/12/2019 - I pushed her off the edge as well as everybody else. I don’t need anybody else. I’m strong. I’m strong. I’m strong. ---- 05/12/2019 All they do is cry. The babies. They cry. My babies. They cry. Crying is false hope. The crying is unbearable. The crying..... ---- 13/01/2020 – I can hear the sounds of safety now. A distance reassurance that looms in the distance. Only just out of reach. The children below me, calling to me as a mother. They cry and want to help me down from my place high in the sky. They call to me, and who am I to deny them a mother’s love? As I write this I am preparing myself for them. They can have their mother now. I belong to them. My children, I will be with you soon. ---- This notebook was found after the events of the outbreak that occurred in 2019. No further records of the incident have been found. The above document is to be kept locked away and by the order of ‘EHO unit 115’ to be kept away from the public. This is not to happen again. Recent activity Category:User